Many wireless communication devices include a loudspeaker system for broadcasting sound from the wireless communication device. As a result, the user can hear sound broadcasted without having to hold the earpiece of the wireless communication device up to one's ear. This mode of operation is commonly known as hands-free, speakerphone, loudspeaker, or push-to-talk. Problems with speakerphone systems of portable wireless communication devices include the lack of sound quality and volume levels are not loud enough to be deemed usable by the listener.